Disorder in the House Episode Four
by Toneman
Summary: The Science Ninja Team is deployed on thier first mission since the loss of Ryu....


**Disorder in the House**

**Episode Four**

"An areial sattelite photograph taken over Kelmanistan this morning shows a base tucked away in the Kabul Mountain Range. At first, we thought it was another Cross Karakoum, but we found out that it didn't belong to Gallacter, but to Count Egobossler instead. After further investigation, we found that it was an **armory**, with enough weapons to arm the Gallacter **ten times over**. We sent a military recon team in to destroy the base, but they were captured, and their condition is unknown to us at this time."

"I guess Little Boy Blue didn't like you trying to figure out what he was up to," Joe said in his usual sarcastic tone. This was the first time they had been called for duty since they lost Ryu. Dr. Nanbu wasn't too shaken up about the news of Ryu's death, and that was enough in Joe's mind for the seed of doubt to grow. Why was he so non chalant about it? Did Hakase have a cotingency plan? Were they really gonna go out one man down? The Condor sat back in his chair, and looked at the rest of the team. Ken appeared to be in a trance, and the other two were just there. The lights were on, but nobody was home.

"Do you have any information about who attacked us Hakase?" Ken asked this question without looking up from the floor.

"Not at this time, I'm sorry to say."

"Hakase," Joe interrupted, "This man, he fought with **Kagaku Ninpo **Techniques."

"That's **not possible**, Joe. You are the **only ones **who have been trained to fight in that style."

"But Hakase, he snuck up on us. **Nobody** sneaks up on us. He was so fast, and..."

"That is **enough**, Joe. Now let's get back to the briefing." Joe scowled at Dr. Nanbu, full of contempt. It was almost as if he were trying to avoid the issue alltogether. Were they really the only ones who could do what they did? Last month, Joe's answer to that question would have been an absolute yes. But now, he wasn't so sure.

"I want you to destroy this base, and all the weapons in it. I want you to rescue our recon team if they are alive, also. I know that things have been hard for you in the last few weeks, and that's why I haven't called you into action. But it's time to leave your grief for Ryu at the door. He's gone and we can't bring him back, as much as we'd like to. You must remember that you are a **team**, and if one falls, you carry on. I must ask the four of you to take on this duty. The world is depending on** you **to do this, so you **MUST** carry on, for Ryu's memory. You are the hope of the planet. You are the Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman! Now, Launch the GodPhoenix!"

The team stood up and snapped to attention with a half hearted salute. "Roger..." They ambled out the door slowly. Even the slightest trace of enthusiasm was nowhere to be found.

"Joe..."

He turned back to Dr. Nanbu, who was glaring at him intently.

"Yes Hakase?"

"It would be best for the others if you didn't mention this anymore. Let it go."

"Let it go?!?!? Let it go?!?!? We got our asses handed to us with our **own moves**!!! If you would've been out there, there would've **seen** it with your **own eyes**!! But you **weren't** out there!! It's** never **your ass in the grass, **is it**?!?!? It's so easy for you to just sit in that chair, and send us to our deaths!!! I **know** what I saw."

"Joe. You have no idea------"

"Well why don't you** give **me a fuckin idea then, huh??? **You're** the one that has no idea, Hakase. But don't worry. **I'll** hold that sorry excuse of a team out there together for you, since **you** don't seem to be up to the task..." Joe stormed out the door, Leaving Nanbu alone with the deafening silence.

_He doesn't __**trust **__you anymore Kouzaboru... And with the condition the rest of the team is in, his attitude will spread to __**them **__as well..._

Tearing ass through the sky at Mach 3 did little to assuage the anger pulsing through the Condor at this moment. Let it go... **Right**.

_"It would be best for the others if you didnt mention this anymore. Let it go."_

_What do you know, Hakase???? What are you hiding??? What aren't you telling us???_

Flying the GodPheonix didn't **feel** right to Joe, even though he was better at it than Gatchaman was, ironically. It was like he was sleeping with Ryu's wife. After all, Ryu was **the first **person who ever flew her. Hell, he was **the only **person who flew her. Flying this plane made Joe feel like we was dishonoring his brother's** memory**, dacnicng on his grave. The tension in the cockpit was thick enough to cut with a knife. No one said a word to each other, and this made Joe's mood even worse.

"Decrease speed, activate wide range scanners. Engage stealth mode." It was good to see that Gatchaman was able to give orders in the chair. Giving orders in the field, however, would be an entirely different thing.

"Target 60,000 kilometers, and closing. Reccomending decent, Ken." Jun was coldly professional. There was a tonelessness in her voice that was unnerving.

"Roger. Joe, decend to 15,000 and decrease speed to 12."

"Roger." Silence ensued.

"It's payback time, you Gallacter bastards..."

"Jinpei!!!!" Jun slapped him across the back of the head. "You don't need to be talking like that!"

"Geez, Jun. Let the boy fuckin cuss if he damn well wants to." The Condor cracked a smile, and it spread to Gatchaman, who was holding his cloak over his mouth to stiffle his laughter. Jun burst out laughing, while Jinpei just sat there, not knowing weather it was safe to laugh or not.

"We're approaching the base, Ken. We should set down." The Condor's comment had definately brought some levity to the situation, but the anxiety was still there.

"Roger. Set her down."

The Condor set the GodPhoenix down flawlessly, and prepared it for emergency take off. Gatchaman stood up and the rest of the team followed suit. He took a deep breath and looked at his team.

_It will not happen again. I will not fail in my duty. I will protect my team!!!_

A Holographic model of the base appeared in the middle of the deck, and the team gathered around it. "We will split into two teams, and infiltrate the base from two entry points." As Gatchaman briefed the group, the hologram spun, and turned to the tactical point he was talking about. "Joe, you and Jinpei will take the delivery entrace in the back, and work to the center of the building, meeting Jun and I here. We will access the roof, and come in through the northwest. Try not to be seen, and if you find the hostages, their safety and evacuation becomes top priority. Is that understood?"

"Roger!"

"Kagaku Ninja Tai GO!!!"

The hatch of the GodPhoenix opened up, and four bird sihllouettes were painted against the summer sun, as the Science Ninja Team flew into action once again.

8 8 8 8 8

I see them now.

I have them in my sights.

I have trained my whole life for this day.

I will not fail.

This is my time.

There they go. Always the heroes. You gotta admire thier guts, but they're in over their heads. They dont know it, but they're about to get they're asses handed to them. **Again**. They don't realize that I'm watching them. There aren't expecting me to be there. That's gonna make this even better. A smile crosses my face as I sit, and wait, for the right time to strike. I watch the Kagaku Ninjatai approach the building. Before they split up, they stop, and look around them to see if they are being followed, or ambushed. They don't see me. But I see them. Soon... Very soon... This is **my** time.


End file.
